disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gingereena Puckett
Gingereena is a fan made character for Pixars Gingereena the movie. She is the 5th member of the Junior Disney Princess Lineup. Also she is the female counterpart of Pinocchio. She is also the child of The Wealthy Puckett Family because of her mother being a very wealthy toy maker and fashion designer. She often calls herself a "Princess". She is attends Tarroy Arts Academy as a 4th grader with a Martial Arts/Ballet major. Appearence Gigi is a living dress up ballerina doll who wears a yellow, Aqua Green and red dress, a pair of aqua green ballet shoes, opera gloves and a pair of yellow bows. She is usually seen with a Sparkly aqua green gaurder belt. Role in Gingereena GiGi was a non-living dress up doll brought to life by her fairy god best friend The Pink Fairy. GiGi wanted to join The Whimsy Ballet Squad. She meets a cold hearted queen bee named Marissa and her friends The Misery Triplets. When Rosy's mother was turned into an ant by Marissa. GiGi, Dingus, CiCi and Pink Fairy must travel to the far outskirts of Paris to find a gypsy to break the spell. Gigi befriends a gypsy girl named Melanie Setori who is able to break the spell. Relationship towards Pinocchio In Pinoke & Gigi 2, Pinocchio and friend visit Paris during the summer, through out the film Pinocchio starts to have feelings for GiGi. Friends Dalphnie Fairyton (fairy god bestfriend) Melanie Setori (gypsy best friend) Genesis Gonzolez CiCi(pet cat) Dingus(pet zebra) The Blue Fairy Figaro Cleo Geppetto Pinocchio Jiminy Cricket Lampwick Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Nikey Mouse Nikkie Mouse Sora Terra Aqua Kiari Donald Duck Daisy Duck All Disney Princesses Alice Wendy Darling Melody Penny(The Rescuers) Cody(The Rescuers Down Under) PeterPan All Disney Fairies All Disney Princes Horase Horsecollar Clarabelle Cow Enemies All Disney Villans All Pixar Villans Loki Pete Stromboli The Couchman Honest John Gideon The Misery Twins Marissa (Malificent's Daughter) Family Pinocchio (boyfriend/Possible husband) Madame Felicity Puckett (creator/Mother) Sir Lo Mein Puckett (creator/Father) Princess Angeline (possible daughter) Princess Jazzie (possible Daughter) Prince Travis (Possible son) Dingus the zebra (pet) CiCi (pet cat) Once Upon A Time Gingereena is a student at Tarroy Arts Academy. Her Storybook counterpart Andelle Vermont is a Dress Model who is married to a wealthy business man. Voices Lisa Ortiz (talking) Britney Spears (singing) Lisa Ortiz Gingereena.png|original design gigi 2.png|inner Japan gigi 3.png|playful japan gigi 4.png|one sleve gigi 5.png|Varsity jkl.png|Tour gigik.png|Official Junior Disney Princess Dress stone1m3009.jpg|Her Storybook counterpart Andelle Vermont TK-2011-05-27-005-001-Syrfhinjuku-600x900_large.jpg|Gingereena in Once Upon A Time BeFunky_BeFunkly_gigi2.jpg.jpg|Kingdom Hearts Stained Glass gingereenagg.png|Gingereena's Official DisneyBound Gigi3.jpg|Gingereena meet-and-Greet at Disneyland Paris Gigi 44.jpg|Gingereena in Disney Infinity 3.0 ( Kingdom Hearts) Tara Strong (House of Mouse) Trivia *GiGi is the shortest princess in the Disney Princess franchise. *Originally Gingereena was suppose to be The Princess of Notradame, and she was going to find out in Pinoke & Gigi 2. But the concept was scrapped a year later. *GiGi is the first Disney princess to have a KeyBlade in The Kingdom Hearts Series. *Gigi is the second official disney princess to have kids, the first was Ariel. *Gigi is the third Heroine to have green eyes, the first was Rapunzel, second was Esmerelda. *Gigi is is the thrid female protagonist in Pixar, the first being Merida from Brave, and the second being Riley from Inside Out. *Gigi is the youngest Disney Princess to be married. *Gigi is the second Disney Heroine to wear opera gloves, the first was Minnie Mouse. *Gigi is the first Disney Princess to be in a crossover film (Pinoke and GiGi 2 *Gigi is the fourth Disney Heroine to have freckles, the first was Rapunzel, the second was Merida and third is Anna. *Gigi is the First Disney Princess to have her video game for XBOX 360. *Gigi is the first Disney Princess to have an actual last name and middle name, Gingereena Rosalinndaa Puckett. *Gigi is one of the princesses to not become a queen. *Gigi is one of the few princesses to have a weapon. *Gigi is the second princess to know martial arts, the first was Mulan. *Gigi is the first Disney Princess to wear ballet shoes. *Gigi is the third Disney Heroine to be friends with a Disney Fairy, the first was Wendy and the second was Jane. *Gigi is the third redheaded Disney Princess, first was Ariel, second was Merida. *Gigi is one of the few female character to perform a solo in Disney's All New House of Mouse. *Gigi is Pixar's very first Japanese character. *On December 5 2013, Gingereena was announced as the Disney version of Amy Rose from The Sonic The Hedgehog video game franchise. Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Pinocchio Category:Disney Princess Category:Disney Sequel Category:Pixar Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:Royalty Category:Female Character Images Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Pixar characters Category:Horsemen Category:Pixar Protagonists Category:Theme Park Characters Face Category:Theme Park Characters